A demon's demon
by renho
Summary: A story about Sesshoumaru's struggle told in short chapters. Curious Rin decides to secretly follow her lord on his task to fight his own demon. SHORT CHAPTERS(200, 300 words). HUMOUR/SUSPENSE
1. Chapter 1

"_Sesshoumaru-sama...Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait! __Where are you going?"_ cried little Rin for the demon lord, who ignored her and kept going with a look of resolution and despair.

"_Jaken-sama why does Sesshoumaru-sama look so worried? Where is he going? Will he be fine? When is he going to come back?"_

The girl inquired annoyingly but with the honest concern of an innocent child. The tiny demon, made little effort to answer the infant and simply nodded his head

"_It is something the lord must do, dangerous as it, it is his natures call. And for a demon such as Sesshoumaru-sama himself, it is a tough challenge, I can only imagine."_

"_If it's that dangerous, why must he do it?" -_Her doubts and concerns, even though understandable, were beginning to poke the small demon in the wrong way, who just answered to end their conversation.

"_It is something that must be done and that's all there is to it. A human such as yourself could never understand the dark side of a demon's nature."_

Naturally, Jaken's intention of ending the conversation had failed, the girl's curious intent was overwhelming, so she inquired further.

"_Is this something all demons must do?"_The small creature nodded affirmatively.

"_So why have I never seen Jaken-sama look so afraid when he goes away alone?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Foolish human! Sesshoumaru-sama was not afraid, he was just psyching himself for battle!"_

"_Oh I know Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't scared, but Jaken-sama would be."_And she giggled, as if trying to hide or suppress her worried feelings.

"_This is because, the dark side of a demon grows larger and darker with a demon's power."_said Jaken, somewhat ashamed of what could the little human conclude with this aspect about his demon hood.

"_AH- enough! Let's leave it at this. Sesshoumaru-sama will come back, he always does."_The demon couldn't take the discussion any longer.

"_When was the last time Jaken-sama had to face his dark side?"_The girl had full knowledge she was pestering her companion.

"_You won't just let it die, will you?"_

"_Nope."_She replied with a broad smile drawn on her face.

"_Ugh...Two months ago…and before you ask me, it usually happens once or twice per human year. And now cease with these meddling inquires."_The imp demon made sure to end the conversation by lying down turning his small back at the girl. The latter merely watched the flames flicker about, bringing a dash of comforting warmth to battle the harsh cold of an otherwise lovely sun-filled winter day.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours passed and with Sesshoumaru's arrival came dusk and lower temperatures, only made bearable with the nearby campfire. The sings of battle were apparent, the smell of blood and guts, and of stuff that comes out of guts, was unpleasantly flooding the air and not even the cold winter breeze could brush away the foul mixture of stenches.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, I have ordered a bath for you before departing."_

With mere silence as an answer, the demon lord embedded himself in a sphere of light and went again as he came, only to return the following morning.

Itching to know more about this dark side of demons, the little girl was well aware she would not get a straight answer, to which she decided to keep her doubts to herself and wait. Nearly a year passed, and despite all adventures and encounters Rin had experienced, she could not forget that day and was still very tempted to ask. As she made her way back to the small camp Jaken had assembled, she noticed something, Sesshoumaru, who nearly ever spoke, glanced at the imp demon and said but one word, the latter simply and resolutely nodded, as if that one word was enough for him to understand what was coming and which were his duties. It was that time again, Rin was sure of that, she also understood the only way she could fill her curiosity was by taking measures into her own hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Using the distance she held from the camp to her advantage, she decided to follow the demon lord from a distance, of course she would have to keep a considerable gap between herself and him, and this could mean she would lose track of his steps, rendering her efforts completely useless. Rin's cleverness at that point, could only be surpassed by her slyness and as a result, she covered herself entirely with mud and leaves. For the girl's great fortune, that particular part of the forest was abundant in a specific flower which emanated a rather strong and peculiar smell, a scent that had taken over the atmosphere around them entirely, so camouflaging her own odor with this plant seemed more than obvious. Even though she felt pretty confident about her cloak, maintaining a glimpsing gap between herself and her target was imperative and advisable.

The pursuit had commenced and straight away she had noticed Sesshoumaru's walking seemed disturbed, anyone could tell that much even at the considerable distance Rin had kept from him, and that led her to further distress and nervousness. Her veiling technique was leaving her at doubts, nevertheless, she kept on, risking everything she had built so far in order to fulfill her commanding boundless curiosity. The fact being, it wasn't Rin's distant presence that disturbed the demon lord's path, in reality it was the thrill of the upcoming battle. The little mud and vegetation covered girl couldn't but to wonder what sort of beast, what sort of demon, what kind of opponent was the great lord of the West going to face, a fighter well known for his power and freezing cold blood in battle. What was about to come had to be immense, it had to be spectacular, beyond the fields of a common human's imagination, and for that reason, while being fed by overwhelming curiosity, she stopped wondering and directed her brain power, in full, in silently stalking the demon lord.


	5. Chapter 5

The pace had significantly increased in the last couple of hours, leaving Rin near to exhaustion and fuelled only by the fact she had already reached so far and by the undying curiosity of discovering what could possibly be Sesshoumaru's greatest battle against the greatest of foes, she staggered on, until she had reached a crater of godly proportions.

A foul smell, grimly dark colours and a complete void of life, all of which was surrounded by a dense great forest, rich in vegetation and abounding with the greatest gift of all, life. The cliff of this crater was far too vertical, and the dark aura it emanated, far too dangerous for anything less than the most powerful of the demons, so it was impossible for a child like the adventurer to make it to the bottom of it, even barely alive. Upon further examining her location, the girl concluded she was after all in a privileged spot to spectate the battle, close enough to see it with some detail, but far enough to be safe from any incoming danger.

The child lied down on the ground, her back to the skies and her eyes following Sesshoumaru, who already stood motionless in the center of the crater, wearing a livid expression and staring to the terrain, or whatever lied beyond it. It was clear that the great hole was the ring where the battle would take place, a combat fit to entertain the gods who held a bird's eye view of the struggle which was about to start.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin too was nervous, the sweat in her cheeks and brow was dissolving the mud on her face, her tiny hands were gripping the grass as if holding on to the ground would keep her from floating away as a result of the intense emotions caused by the upcoming brawl. The already unbearable tension rose when the demon lord finally moved, and a staggering motion at that, for the demon had removed his upper garments completely and had placed them carefully, a good few meters away from where he was previously standing. The agitation of our two characters was palpable, the atmosphere was thick enough to be cut with a sword, and for a brief moment, it seemed neither of them knew what was to come. Finally, Sesshoumaru picked up his sword and, as he walked to the centre of the pit, he slowly unsheathed his weapon throwing the scabbard away, deemed as useless for this fight. The demon's nervousness dissipated and resolution took its place, however, Rin had only grown further uneasy for the moment that had lit her curiosity was closer than ever.

Sesshoumaru's sword stabbed the ground and in that moment a strange heavy brown fog devoured the demon's image, almost completely obscuring his presence from Rin. This fog served only to aggravate the already difficult task of observing the fight. The girl struggled to understand what was the blurry distant shadow doing and concluded that the only way she could see it was to get closer, but even the most overwhelming curiosity cannot withstand the strength of the most basic of instincts, survivability. Adding to Rin's already complex cocktail of nervous feelings was now frustration for the fog had rendered all of her efforts so far completely and utterly useless, on top of that, because she was so focused on following Sesshoumaru she could not go back by herself, she would have to wait and hope the demon would finish the battle successfully to lead her back. This had left her in a measurable amount of distress for she hadn't calculated the demon lord could in fact die in battle leaving her to wonder across the dense forest and risking to cease her existence in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercifully, the fog thinned along with some of the girl's worries, since as it dissipated, the incomprehensible shape began to acquire form. What the passing of nature's cloak had revealed though was far more confusing than all the feelings, worries, behaviours and locations Rin had gone through, it was in fact so mind-blowing, the girl could not help but to giggle in absolute perplexity and wonderment as to why that, why there and only then.

I would like to say that I will not mess about in description at this point, and I will just be blunt about it. Some discretion is advised.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please, do not spoil in the comments for those who have not read yet. Also, once more I remind, it is a pure humoristic fanfic.

Sesshoumaru was holding a contorted red expression of pain, effort, determination, anger and exhaustion. His left hand was formed into a tight first, his talons piercing his blood stained palm, his right hand strongly holding his ground-pierced sword. The muscles on his arms, neck and back strained with tension, his torso was curved and his legs were bent, his lower garments stood around his ankles. To make it plain, Sesshoumaru was defecating with enormous difficulty.

His growls were well audible, sometimes it seemed he had lost control and began to shape-shift into his true demon form, only to come back to his humanoid shape immediately after and this sweat filled act went on for a few dreary minutes more.

When it was finally completed, Sesshoumaru regained his composure, got re-dressed and ogled his oozing product. The latter resembled any other nature's call from a normal domestic canine, at least in shape, because in terms of size, it was significantly larger, actually reaching the lower half of the demon's leg. It as well appeared to have the same consistency (or maybe even in texture, if one would be willing to experiment) and color of a normal feces, apart of course of the outflow of a purple-like steam emanating for said excrement. This obviously being the product of a great demon would not cease at being a big poo with purple smoke around it, and to Rin's great surprise (which came to replace the feeling of disgust, being unable to look away and having to spectate the event in its totality) the excrement attacked the demon lord, who swiftly dodged the repulsive projectile.

"_Sesshoumaru..."_

"_It talked!"_Rin let out in complete and utter amazement, fortunately for the girl, due to the special properties of this crater, her location was not revealed, for the sound waves she emitted would be canceled soon after leaving her mouth, however, those who stand in the middle of this most special pit, have their sound waves amplified and echoed to the craters very borders. Resuming, Rin could hear everything said between Sesshoumaru and his number two, but neither of them could hear the girl in the slightest.

"_Unkoyasha..."_ Sesshoumaru proclaimed.

"_And it has a name!"_ her bewilderment was cut short by the conclusion that the creatures name was indeed very appropriate for what it was.

A/N: Unko – poop. Yasha-demon. So it would be poopdemon.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few moment of exchanging stares (at least in Sesshoumaru's part since the defecated demon didn't have any visible means to see) the battle started.

Unkoyasha bombarded its maker with crap-projectiles infused with powerful demon miasma. The great demon evaded them quite swiftly and showed little effort in his movements, a completely different expression had taken over his face, before strained and livid, now relaxed and colored, somewhat amused one could say, one such as Rin since she also wondered how could Sesshoumaru have a closely diverted stare, having to battle his own excrements in a location that strikes fear and bewilderment to its admirers.

After having failed to taunt the demon lord with high speed turd bullets, Unkoyasha formed around itself something that resembled Sesshoumaru's poison whips. These shit-whips would be, of course, rather deadly for a normal human being, but for a high calibre demon, they were rather harmless, and even their swift moment and alacrity failed to faze the demon of the west, who was growing tired of the struggle and simply announced:

"_You have become too predictable Unkoyasha. This time I shall give you a quick demise."_

These words did not impress Unkoyasha, at least that was what the girl had thought, since it was reasonably difficult read Unkoyasha's expressions, given it didn't have a face, or a mouth, or eyes, since it was just an excrement, which could kill an average demon and maybe this was why it was Sesshoumaru's duty to kill it before it would kill someone else. Rin also couldn't help to wonder if Jaken and Inuyasha also went to that crater to take care of their business. The girl didn't have time to think anything else, because at this time, the demon lord had already slashed a cortex and sent Unkoyasha from their reality.


	10. Chapter 10

The small human made her best to hide while the demon collected his belonging and made his way out of the crater. Rin followed her original plan of staying behind chasing Sesshoumaru from afar. She also had already plotted to justify her lateness due to having fallen asleep next to a lake and on returning having tumbled on a mud pit, hence her dirtiness.

After a few hours and just like before, Sesshoumaru had returned to the camp, Rin went with her plan which seemed to have worked out since neither of the demons questioned her, simply ordering her to clean herself especially since she carried the smell of the entire forest with her.

As the girl washed away the mud and soil she kept thinking about Unkoyasha and his relation to other powerful demons such as Moryoumaru or Naraku, or less powerful demons like Shippou or Jaken. Her pensive moment could have taken a whole night's sleep and would have led to nothing, so instead of wasting precious resting time in a matter which could not be solved by over-thinking it, little Rin snuggled down sighting with deep relief that next year, she would have nothing to worry about.

Of course the grim face of demons, or people, is always a harsh matter to wrap onto and so it is often left unspoken and many questions bump readers mind of what these dark sides are like and what could they bring or take. Being the wise old demon I am, I have anticipated most of your questions about Unkoyasha, but of course have to disapprove of your nosing with demon-only business, but since you've gotten this far, I should as well praise and appreciate your patience and interest for this short story.

The reason why Unkoyashas exists is because they are infused with demon energy since they are formed inside the demons' body. Sesshoumaru only goes for such a walk around once per year because he, like other demons, doesn't eat that much, neither that often so most of the digested food is in fact absorbed by his system. What his body disposes of is waste and unwanted demon energy, resulting in the formation of an Unkoyasha.

All demons must slay their own faeces upon expelling them because the demon miasma embedded in the poo is poisonous to all other living being except its own creator, this means Naraku for example, could take advantage and form a massive Unkoyasha army that would surely destroy the world. Fortunately, Mother Nature has yet again been wise, and has made sure that Unkoyasha's first victim would be the one who created it, and if a Unkoyasha is left unattended it will grow powerful, more powerful than the original demon. The crapped demon will then seek its maker in order to bring judgment by penalty of death. In case the creator dies, Unkoyasha will also die, it will be left to dry like any other excrement and consumed by nature. To prevent sure death and shame of having being killed by your own faeces, demons slay their creations immediately after having soiled.


End file.
